A taste of poison chapter 1
by XXRachel SalvatoreXX
Summary: A young girl is turned into a vampire and meets the guy of her dreams but what lies ahead?  New chapter will be published every Tuesday so make sure you keep coming back!
1. Chapter 1

**A taste of poison**

**Chapter 1**

Living in a house with 10 rooms and stables was not that bad I guess. I mean my friends were always around so we always had a laugh and if I ever needed piece and quiet then one of the 10 rooms fitted the bill. I was never the most popular of people but I had plenty of friends and a different boyfriend every month. My family were really posh and expected me to be a proper lady so when I did something wrong there was always a major argument but I know that they were only doing it because they loved me and wanted me to be a good wife when I grew up. My mum was just a bit taller than me with short black hair however she didn't like it but she couldn't help it she had some sort of hair growth problem which meant her hair never grew and it wasn't right for women to have short hair back then so she owned a really long blonde wig. My dad was a lot taller than me quite stocky and was very well respected in our community. My brother was taller than me as well even though he was only 14; he was really strong and was looking forward to taking over my dad's business and of course there was my twin sister, we looked the same but we were nothing alike. I was always out and about whereas she stayed indoors. Out of all of our family I was closest to her; I always knew what she was thinking at the same applied with her.

Anyway back to the story, my friends decided to come round again for the 7th time that week to ride the horses. We always went through the forest and then up the hills to the top where you can see the whole of Mystery Falls and when the sun sets on it its like nothing you've ever seen, but today Maria said she wanted to go a different way, she wanted to go through the fields over the hills and across the river through, what we called, the Dead forest. Our parents always told us never to go that way because people always go in there and never come out but we decided that because there were 3 of us and we were taking my dogs Jack and Jill that we would be ok so we saddled up and set out. I always had a different horse but today I went with Terry who I share a strong bond with and I had a feeling that something was going to happen so because Terry is strong and fast I chose him in case I had to make a quick getaway. I always had an extremely good intuition but I decided to keep quiet because I didn't want to scare the others. Elizabeth loved Jerry so she took him, Catherine took Barry and Victoria took Jonathan like they always did. My dad asked me to take the cart to his friend Mr. Giblet so I hooked up Terry to the cart and we set off. After we got out of site of the house we turned left instead of carrying straight on like we usually did out into the field. Jack and Jill went tearing through the field chasing a rabbit and pretty soon they were out of sight but we could still hear them barking then they both stopped barking at the exact same time which I thought was quite peculiar so I called them back as we kept walking. The grass started to get really long and soon I couldn't see the ground, the grass was touching my foot however I couldn't help but laugh because Barry and Jonathan were the smallest of the horses and the grass was the same height as them. Suddenly the grass a way in front of us started to shake violently and I could hear what sounded like sniffing so I assumed it was the dogs even though they weren't barking. How was I supposed to know it wasn't my dogs and whatever it was it was leading us to our death? We followed 'the dogs' until we came up to a rusty metal gate with a rusty padlock on it.

"Well ladies I don't think we are going to be able to get through here it looks it has not been used in a long time" Victoria exclaimed

"I think you are right Victoria but how are we going to get across as this is the only gate in the field?" pointed out Elizabeth

"We do what our fathers would do" I stated and when they looked confused I continued "we jump it"

"We cannot do that you know that the only one capable of jumping something that high is you and what about the cart?" Victoria said pointing to the cart attached to Terry

"Then you two dismount, climb the gate and I will jump each horse one at a time and the cart is not that heavy we should be able to lift it over by ourselves" I ordered as I looked around for the dogs but they were nowhere to be seen.

They did as they were told and tied each horse up to a pole by the gate and climbed over. I was still on Terry when I noticed a silhouette of a man at the top of the hill but as soon as I blinked it was gone so I thought id imagined it. Once the girls were clear I took Terry to the back of the field and stared galloping toward the fence but something spooked him and he came to sudden stop. I looked in the direction which Terry was looking in and the black shape from the top of the hill was standing in the corner of the field staring straight at us. I could see it better from here and it was defiantly a man but I couldn't see any of his face because it was covered by the shadow of the trees I looked toward Terry who was starting to back up and I looked back at the man but he had gone. I was starting to get a bit worried but nevertheless I took Terry back to the back of the field and tried again and this time we cleared it with no problems. I told Victoria to hold on to him and climbed back over to get the Jonathan and repeated it until every horse was over the fence I kept looking out for the man but I never saw him. I climbed over the fence one more time and pulled the cart to the gate.

"So how do you propose that we so this because it looks like it will be difficult" Elizabeth said looking disgusted

"It will be easy there is nothing in it so it is not at all heavy. Now Elizabeth if you stand here and Victoria stand on that part of the gate and I will pass it to you then you can pass it down to Elizabeth" I always took control of situations like this and it's a good job I did because without me I don't think Victoria or Elizabeth would have known what to do. Once we had got the cart over and got back on our horses we set off toward the river 'the dogs' were still nowhere in sight but I wasn't worried they knew how to look after themselves but I was concerned about the mysterious man that kept popping up and then disappearing I wonder who he is and what he wants with us? Once we'd crossed the river we were staring into the Dead forest it was magnificent and a little scary you could see the trees just in front of us then it was pitch black. My intuition was telling me that something bad was going to happen and that we should run screaming in the other direction but part of me was telling me that we should keep going and that whatever was going to happen was going to change our lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A taste of poison**

**Chapter 2**

I'd only been there 6 months but already I was starting to feel like part of a family, not a blood family but a family of friends. But like the saying all good things have to come to an end. I was serving the customers like I usually did when I man walked in. He had white hair and was short and chubby he reminded me of Father Christmas but shorter and rounder. I'd seen him before, I served him earlier in the day, he stood in the corner of the room eyeing up the counter until everyone else had left and it was just me and him.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked politely

He didn't reply but instead walked toward the counter and reached into his pocket and pulled out 2 items which I didn't recognise at first. At that exact moment Craig walked in and as soon as he saw the items that man was holding his face become that of horror. As I looked at the items in the man's hand I realized that he was holding a knife and a gun. He stared at me waiting for my reaction and raised the knife and the gun at the same time and pointed them at me.

"You don't want don't do this sir" I told him with a stern voice

Craig was slowly making his way towards the man but the man noticed him and pointed the gun at him with the knife still pointed at me.

"Rachel run" Craig screamed at me

But I didn't move and just held my ground

"Give me the weapons and we won't call the police"

I knew what he was going to do before he even knew it himself, being what I am has some advantages. I didn't move even though I knew that I would fall.

He drew his arm back as if he was going to put the knife away but instead he lurched forward and let go of the knife. It flew at me with incredible speed and hit me straight in the chest. It knocked me to the ground and as I hit the floor all I heard was the scream of Craig calling my name. I couldn't help but laugh even though I knew he wouldn't understand, I looked at Craig and saw tears streaming down his face and anger in his eyes.

I stood up; the man looked confused and a little frightened, which I thought he should be. I pulled the knife from my chest and laughed at the man.

Craig stood there dumbstruck just gawping at me and as I turned to look at him I heard a gunshot and realized that the man had shot me. I looked straight at the man and laughed at him.

"You shouldn't mess with a vampire"

I flew at him jumping the counter in a matter of seconds grabbed him by the neck and lifted him clear off the floor even though he was about 5 inches taller than me. I threw him to the ground with such force that even Craig shook.

I thought the terror was over but I was wrong. I heard another shot and saw Craig double over in pain and came to the conclusion that he'd been shot. The man was looking at me with fear and amusement and started laughing.

Now even though I didn't loose my temper often when I did loose it the results are usually disastrous, for someone else, because of what I am it didn't end well for the person I'm angry at.

The man was still laughing and Craig was screaming in agony and I sensed that we didn't have much time before Craig stopped breathing and so I looked at the man and when he saw the look in my eyes he stopped laughing and I saw him overcome to fear and he started shivering violently so I hit him over the head. The hit was powerful enough to knock him unconscious and even though I had been a vampire for some time the strength I had still astounded me. Craig's screaming disturbed me from my thought and in the blink of an eye I was by his side. He looked at me and tried to speak

"Rachel" His voice was weak and quite and I think if id been human I wouldn't have heard him. He tried to say something else but it came out as a moan of pain

"Don't speak Craig I'm going to help you but that may mean that I can't save your humanity" I didn't want to turn him but the truth is he was going to die and if I had his permission I would do anything to stop that from happening.

He understood what I was saying and nodded and I knew that he would say "do what you can" if he could talk. Then he moaned once more and was unconscious just like the other man.

I heard a movement from my side and shot up and took a defensive position over Craig and hissed aggressively and listened carefully as I realized it was only Dan my colleague Craig had screamed so loud and Dan had come running. When he saw me he did nothing I knew that Dan had already had experience with vampires and didn't have anything against them even if he didn't like me.

"I know you're not my biggest fan but to save Craig's life I will need help" I said to him, he said nothing but moved to Craig

"I can't let you turn him"

"If I don't he will die"

"He wouldn't want this"

"I don't want this anymore than you do but he is going to die and the only way he can be saved is by turning him." He didn't look happy and I knew if I was human he would be shouting and pushing me away but instead he knelt over Craig so that I couldn't get to him.

"I've already asked his permission…he said yes". I didn't want to use my power but I felt I had to. I focused hard and could hear everything 'but he's my friend I will loose him'.

"You won't loose him I will make sure he will stay the same I promise" I got down on my knees and put my hand on his shoulder

"You can trust me I wont let him loose himself"

He slowly moved and let me have access to Craig.

"Get me something to put his head on" he obeyed and disappeared to the back of the kitchen

I tore off Craig's blood stained shirt to get a better look at the wound. Blood poured from a small hole just below his rib cage and I knew instantly that the bullet had ruptured his lung and some major blood vessels I also realized Craig had a matter of minutes to live.

"THIS CANT WAIT I NEED TO DO THIS NOW" I shouted at Dan and he came screeching to a halt beside me with four tea towels and placed them below Craig's head.

I looked at Craig's face, he looked so peaceful and harmless soon he would either be a bloodthirsty monster or dead; either way Dan and I both knew Craig would never be the same again. But I was determined to make sure that Craig didn't loose all of his humanity.

I took a deep breathe and focused on all of Craig's pulse points and took the biggest one first.


End file.
